


Against The Sea

by BUBBLETAEY



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lifeguards, Alternate Universe - Surfers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Relationships, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 18:51:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20511815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BUBBLETAEY/pseuds/BUBBLETAEY
Summary: In hindsight, travelling to the ocean in the middle of a storm while experiencing a life crisis is probably- and will never be- a good idea. But that's not stopping He Cheng, and neither is the super hot lifeguard who might be plotting to kill him with his tattooed biceps.





	Against The Sea

**Author's Note:**

> this fandom lacks severely in two things: fluff and qiucheng. so behold- i present to you both (plus some angst, because 19 days is hella sad no matter what.)
> 
> enjoy <3

_ "Incoming reports of high wind around the south coast as well as heavy rain around upper west side of…" _

He Cheng glared at the radio, as if just his sheer will and determination would make it cower and somehow change its news. However the female voice continued to rattle off information on the upcoming storm, making the man tighten his grip on the steering wheel.

He should've known that this day was only going to get worse and in turn, the sky rumbled, like it was somehow mocking his dismay.

For some context, what was supposed to be a day of relaxation and long naps on the sofa was quickly replaced with screaming teenagers over the phone. The familiar voice of Tian lost amongst the sea of other teenage boys, and his words less than understandable over the clanging of pots and pans in the background.

"What did you say?" Cheng asked again, straining his ears to try and make out what his younger brother was trying to tell him. "Is it money? I can send you money. Or...food?"

"What? No! I said- Jianyi shut the fuck up!" Tian paused again to shout something inappropriate, something Cheng was far too tired to address at that moment, "I was saying- since your birthdays coming up, are you going to come visit? You know since I can't drive and-"

Ah, there it was. The question that Cheng had been ignoring like the plague.

You see, the He brothers had once lived together in a peaceful bubble. In a big house by the river, surrounded by miles and miles of lushes land and trees. They had a loving mother and a moderately understanding father, dozens of pets and friends and cousins only a phone call away. They were happy-

_ Were  _ being the key word.

It seemed like all the happiness all but drained away once their mother passed away.

Suddenly they no longer had a loving mother, and what used to be an understanding and joyful father became more of a shell of the man they once knew. He Cheng couldn't remember the last time he looked the man in the eye and called him "dad". Not that he would dream of ever talking to that particular person again, but that's another story.

During this time, He Cheng felt like he was drowning. Crashing between the harsh waves without control over his body, mind lost and decisions unclear. There was no longer a path he could follow, and instead just let himself be pushed around by the tide.

So he did what he thought was best, he ran.

Picked up and left everything behind, not planning to return.

"Uh...I don't know." He had answered slowly, hyper aware of how hot and sweaty the room had become, "I'm really busy with work."

The lie felt bitter against his tongue, especially when He Tian replied back with an almost inaudible disappointed sigh and a, "Oh, right."

The rest of the conversation was a blur, and the next thing he knew, Cheng had jumped into his car and started driving to the only place he knew his mind would quieten down. His body shaking unconsciously as he passed through the empty streets and roads, nothing but fog and mist and a dreadfully sheer white sky. Blotches of grey clouds began to appear after about an hour of driving, but Cheng couldn't find himself to care.

_ "Public is strongly advised to stay indoors in areas of high chance of flooding, especially around the…" _

The smell of the ocean met him before he could actually see it, undoubtedly followed by the crashing of the waves against the cobble bridge. Since he was the only idiot to willingly drive in the direction of the ocean when there was a harsh storm approaching, the area were empty. Not a single other car drove with him, and He Cheng was strangely glad.

A familiar feeling of loneliness travelled to his chest and wedged itself there tight, as Cheng parked the car in a random clearing. He immediately opened the door, stepping out into the sharp cold air of the beach.

Or what would have been the beach, as the tide had come in and almost completely immersed the usual golden sand, leaving nothing but dark blue and green water, only differentiating with the sea foam. Fortunately, He Cheng had driven up to the bridge, it's high stone walls becoming a barrier against the harsh water.

He breathed it in, the mixing scent of salt water and upcoming rain. The somewhat damp yet refreshing aura completely surrounding his thoughts before it encased his body in a tightly sealed bubble.

Just him, and the waves.

The rush of cold wind blew through his short hair, ticking his cheeks and raising goosebumps, but the feeling was ignored. He unconsciously leaned forward.

Everything was at peace.

Until-

"Sir!" A low voice shouted to He Cheng's right, making him turn in the direction quickly. "Excuse me sir, but you can't be here!"

Feeling vulnerable at the intrusion and somehow out of conscious, He Cheng frowned confusedly before he not-so-eloquently shouted back, "What?"

"The storm! You can't be this close to the water!" The man shouted again, his fair coloured eyebrows knitted in frustration as he jogged up to He Cheng quickly. He gestured exaggeratedly to the grey monster of a cloud that suddenly seemed a lot closer than before.

It was only then did He Cheng notice just how  _ ripped  _ this stranger was, but also that he was dressed head to toe in bright red, a rescue buoy slung around his shoulder.

If not for the utter despair and undertone of anger etched onto their (alarmingly symmetrical) face, He Cheng might have felt comforted by the life guards presence as he walked towards Cheng with a mission in his step. Although it also seemed like they were both just nuisances in eachothers lives at that moment.

So what possessed him to shout back, over the increasing sound of the waves, will continue to be a mystery, "Why are you here?"

The life guard, if possible, looked even more unimpressed then he did before, "Are you stupid? I  _ work  _ here."

"No as in, why are you here during a storm?" Cheng reiterated, hoping his bemusement wasn't evident in his words, "Surely no one is going to go swimming in this weather?"

"Didn't stop you from showing up."

"But I'm not swimming."

The lifeguard shrugged, their body still rigid, "Somebody's gotta stop idiots like you from standing too close to the edge, which reminds, can you please  _ move. _ "

He Cheng didn't move, but he did smile, somehow endeared by the strangers blatant pessimism. "I'm not going to jump in, if that's what you're worried about."

The lifeguard gave him a funny look, "Well, you sure as hell looked like you were going to. Now can you please fuck off? It's cold and I want to go back to my  _ warm  _ watchtower. The beach will probably be open tomorrow."

The feeling that had wedged itself deep into He Cheng's chest shifted a little, suddenly overwhelmed with this new amusing and utterly ridiculous situation.

"I'll come back tomorrow then." He Cheng stated politely, finally stepping away from the ledge and closer to his hurriedly parked car.

The stranger narrowed his eyes, "Do I look like I care if you show up again?"

That startled a surprised chuckle out of Cheng, and he threw his arms up in surrender at the daggers he was receiving,

"Okay okay I get it, I'm leaving. Stay safe."

He Cheng bowed his head in departure, deciding that he didn't really want to annoy the person who was just trying to do their job any more than he already had. Although as he walked back to his car, he heard the lifeguard say in a rather uncaring yet amicable goodbye,

"Drive safe, or whatever."

The unspoken truce to end the conversation at that point was evident, and He Cheng only raised an arm to wave goodbye before he got in his car. And by the time he had started the engine, the lifeguard was walking back up the path to a watch tower, another person in red waving at him enthusiastically. The distant rumble of thunder made him tear his eyes away, and finally drive away.

The storm was surprisingly, against all its unneeded terror, calm that night.


End file.
